Room Service
by Elf Asato
Summary: Yuuto gets a bit of room service...


**Title:** Room Service  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** July 12, 2005  
**Summary:** Yuuto gets a bit of room service. Smut_tish_ Yuuto and ?-until-you-get-into-it-a-bit.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Notes:** 34. Room service 30originals. Just play, though. 

**  
Room Service**  
_By Elf Asato_

It wasn't like him to rent a hotel room for the night without any clear reason, especially on his meager salary. But, then again, maybe it was. He never dwelled on what was "him" and what was not "him". As far as he was concerned, for simplicity's sake, everything that he did and said was "him". But, Yuuto had to admit, renting a hotel room for the night with no clear purpose wasn't something he did often.

He sat on the bed's comforter with his necktie loosened and his dress shirt partially undone for relaxation, but it looked like the handiwork of a woman. Everything did, after all; his whole existence was made up of feminine, womanly touches, though he was quite clearly a man. It was why he was so popular with the women who loved a "sensitive" man. That, and he was an incorrigible flirt. A friend used to joke that he was a lesbian; he liked those.

Yuuto ran a slender hand through blond hair and wondered if the room had a minibar, and if he'd have to pay extra for it. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. For a few seconds he contemplated simply not answering, but his social grace won out and he, almost sluggishly, dragged himself to the door, not bothering to straighten himself because he knew he had a worn look that was still undeniably sexy.

The peep hole revealed a familiar, beautiful person who sent a delightful shiver down to the base of Yuuto's spine for all the wrong reasons, and he at once opened the door.

**Hello, sexy.**

He had a charming and easy smile set to cross his lips when the person at the door closed the distance between them and clutched the fabric of Yuuto's dress shirt, leaning dark, soft hair on his collarbone. He really had a way with people, he supposed as he ran a few fingers through the raven-black hair of his strange visitor and backed the two of them up considerably, almost to the bed's edge, so that he could close the door. It wouldn't do to have an audience who would most likely understand things more than him.

His guest let go of the fabric of his shirt and wrapped slender arms around his neck, leaning forward slightly on tip-toes. Yuuto saw immediately what was happening but made no effort to prevent it, letting foreign lips press against his own gently at first...only later becoming more bruising and desperate. All in all, the kiss was strange and not welcome, but not unwelcome, either. It was a kiss, strange and bizarre and confusing as hell.

Yuuto had no idea why this tragically beautiful person would unexpectedly drop by the hotel room he paid for just one night on a whim and kiss him like that. He didn't see the attraction between them, though he knew they both were very attractive people.

**It's because you're beautiful.**

His guest suddenly withdrew from Yuuto's neck and pushed him down onto the bed, immediately crawling to join and straddle his waist.

Turbulent kisses assaulted Yuuto's neck as he felt wandering hands toy with his belt buckle, tugging and eventually undoing the clasp; zip, and the hands opened his fly, burying a few fingers inside and rubbing sensually. He hadn't had much of an erection before because he wasn't too interested, but beauty was beauty, and he stiffened under the touch as his forward visitor ceased kissing his neck to look into his softly blue eyes in a strange sort of manner, though he didn't care much about looking into the face of the person who would hopefully be kind and finish what was started.

Pale, pink lips assaulted his once again as he felt for the first time that night skin-to-skin contact on his increasingly hard manhood. He let out a vague murmur of appreciation against his visitor's lips as the thin and bony fingers wrapped around him delicately, yet in awkwardness for lack of space in his pants, and squeezed minutely before stroking him in a rhythmic fashion.

**You don't have to know why.**

He laughed - nervously, bitterly, giddily, oddly - then as the stroking increased and his guest's free hand opened his shirt up all the way with lips migrating to his nipples. It was a confusing blur of mush that he was experiencing, dizzying and heavy like he had had one too many drinks, but somehow it was not at all unsatisfying. Freely, almost, the softest of moans escaped his lips, and his hand sluggishly reached up to touch his pleasurer's chest, but he was dismayed as it came up flat. Temporarily he was confused because he knew he adored very busty women, but then the memories that sensation had taken away quickly returned.

Yuuto started laughing again, but the guy he was with didn't seem to mind.

In fact, it was as if he didn't even hear him - too caught up in his own self to notice his laughter and surprising stillness as his lips trailed from Yuuto's nipple down to his naval.

Before his visitor had taken his tongue to the crevice, Yuuto had been close to something wonderful as the man's slender hands worked him diligently. With the added tickling sensation, the pleasure rose and ebbed, violently sometimes, like the tide with lunar influence; he didn't know if they were near the end and he was going to come or if it was all a joke and they had only just gotten started.

**It's only sex, after all.**

* * *

"I haven't had a cigarette since I was a teenager," Yuuto idly remarked later as he sat and smoked on the bed. Subaru sat beside him but didn't say anything. "So would you mind telling me why you were so kind to pay me a visit?" Still nothing. "Not that I'm complaining or anything because the handjob was a very nice gesture, but I have to admit, it was a bit unexpected and random." 

Finally, "Seishirou-san liked beautiful things, and you were the most attractive man I could think of."

"Ah." Then, as an afterthought, Yuuto proceeded to pay the Sakurazukamori back for his generosity earlier.

**End**


End file.
